T'aurais mieux fait
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Tout un quotidien bousculé en une action et des cris qui résonnent, reste d'un cauchemar. Cette fic est nulle bonjour au revoir.


C'EST DU CACA BONJOUR.

Fiction à chapitres, donc. Je voulais avoir avancer avant de commencer à poster mais je suis trop impatiente pour ça.

Donc, GamSol, sous-entendus JohnKat / Erinap / SolKat, rien de plus à dire, ADIEU !

(ahsimerciàcéliad'avoircorrigéfufu)

* * *

Il était cinq heures quatorze du matin quand les yeux fatigués de Sollux Captor se posèrent sur son réveil. Un sursaut avait secoué son corps, tandis qu'un cauchemar d'une violence inouïe (mais il y était habitué, à présent) le tirait des bras de Morphée. Il fixa la lumière rouge, les chiffres qu'indiquait l'appareil à côté de lui, et passa une main sur son visage, qui glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ses paupières, lourdes, tentaient de se refermer, mais le jeune homme avait la certitude qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, comme toutes les nuits depuis des années, maintenant. Le sang, les corps, les voix hurlantes dans son sommeil, tout ceci n'était plus nouveau, bien que toujours si effrayant. Son corps était poisseux, et après une minute d'intense concentration pour ne pas s'écrouler sur les draps trempés de sueur qu'il lui faudrait encore changer – s'il en avait le courage, il arrivait souvent à Sollux de se coucher dans des draps sales, par pure fatigue et manque de force – il se décida à se lever, dans l'optique de prendre une douche.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa salle-de-bain lui paraissait toujours trop long. Le jeune homme tituba, la main posée contre le mur dont il se servait comme appui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Dès qu'il osait cligner des yeux, des images lui revenaient, brutales, violentes. Son ventre tordu se trouvait être terriblement douloureux, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours, déjà. Il grignoterait quelque chose après s'être lavé, mais ses cheveux collés à son front le dissuadèrent bien vite de passer d'abord par sa cuisine. Un soupir, Sollux Captor s'enfermait à clé dans la petite pièce carrelée.

Petite, c'était le mot. C'est à peine s'il pouvait faire un mètre. Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas, jeta ses vêtements au sol et se permit un regard au miroir en face de lui pour juger de son état.

Sollux grimaça. Il était pâle. Enfin, bien plus que d'habitude, plus qu'un mort. Et oh, il en avait suffisamment vu pour pouvoir en juger. Ses yeux – deux billes de différentes couleurs, l'un marron, presque rouge, et l'autre bleu électrique – étaient encore écarquillés, injectés de sang, sa lèvre inférieure à vif (s'était-il mordu en dormant ? Peut-être pour se réveiller, mais il n'y réfléchit pas longtemps). Son corps maigrelet tremblait encore, de froid et d'une terreur qu'il ressentait dans tout son être.

Sans plus s'en formaliser, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau chaude, à fond. Les gouttelettes brûlantes firent rapidement rougir sa peau. C'était douloureux. Mais Sollux n'en avait plus rien à faire, c'était sa seule façon d'évacuer. Comme si ses cauchemars, comme si les images, les sons, les cris qui le hantaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance s'en iraient avec la crasse qui recouvrait sa peau jusqu'au fond d'un tuyau, pour ne plus jamais venir lui pourrir la vie.

Comme si. Oh, Sollux Captor était habitué au « comme si ». Faire comme si ça n'existait pas, en journée, avec les autres. Comme s'il n'avait pas cette envie sourde, muette, aveugle, qu'importe l'adjectif le mieux adapté, de sauter d'un toit pour en finir. De trancher sa peau, voir son sang couler, s'en vider, jubiler rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que les voix ne le suivraient pas dans la mort.

Le jeune homme aurait sans doute pu prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue. Psychiatre. Mais comment lui avouer les hurlements d'agonies perpétuels, bien que moins violents en journée que de nuit, comment lui parler sans avoir l'air d'un fou, bon à interner ? Alors, tant qu'il pouvait faire « comme si », il ne disait rien. Et tout se passait très bien comme ça.

Sollux se frotta aussi fort qu'il en était capable. À presque en saigner, par endroit – c'était nerveux, paraissait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'y était habitué, comme le reste. On s'y conditionne, à la fin.

Il s'agissait là de la routine de Sollux Captor.

~o~

Le jeune homme se balada nu dans son appartement, jusqu'à atteindre le petit meuble qui lui servait d'armoire, posé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il grogna en remarquant qu'il ne lui restait qu'un vieux tee-shirt noir, décoré d'un signe jaune – le gémeau, zodiaque. Né en juin. Le cinq. En l'apprenant, une de ses ex-petites amies s'était précipitée dans un magasin qu'elle connaissait bien pour lui acheter – et un jean troué. Il haussa finalement les épaules, pour une journée ou deux, elles feraient bien l'affaire, le temps qu'il se décide à faire la lessive. Sans plus de formalité, il attrapa un boxer qui trainait au sol et qu'il jugea relativement propre, et enfila sa tenue. Six heures trente du matin. Quelle merde. Qui était le connard qui s'amusait à gérer le temps ? Qu'il aille le frapper.

Sollux, âgé de dix-neuf ans, était étudiant à la fac. Il subsistait grâce à une petite bourse et un peu d'argent que sa mère lui envoyait tous les mois. Son établissement n'était pas très loin – à peine une heure à pieds, dix à vingt minutes quand il avait le courage d'enfourcher sa moto, une vieillerie qui appartenait à son père tristement décédé dans son enfance. Sa génitrice lui avait offert le jour où il avait passé son permis. « Ça pourra te servir » qu'elle avait dit – et ses cours ne lui prenaient pas tant de temps que cela par semaine. Dommage, s'était-il parfois dit – peut-être qu'étudier l'aurait arraché à tout le reste.

Aujourd'hui, il ne commençait donc qu'à onze heures, ce qui lui laissait une matinée entière à sans doute ne rien faire. Quitte à rester chez lui aussi longtemps, autant être productif. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur portable qui ne prit pas longtemps à s'allumer. Une petite merveille. Là encore, cadeau familial – sa mère ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais pour ça, il n'avait rien à dire. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de se sentir utile, et que ce bijou qu'il chérissait plus que tout le reste, y compris sa vie elle-même qui se limitait beaucoup à cet appareil de toute façon, était bien plus pratique que la machine de guerre qu'il se trainait depuis ses douze ans.

Sans voir les heures passer, Sollux se mit à tapoter à un rythme rapide des codes qu'il semblait connaitre par cœur. Un site qu'on lui avait demandé. Rien de très exceptionnel et sur les coups de dix heures, son travail était achevé. Il soupira, s'empara de son MP3 qui gisait non-loin de là, rangea son ordinateur, attrapa sa veste au coude rapiécé et sortit en vitesse de son appartement. Il marcha rapidement dans les rues, ses écouteurs à fond dans ses oreilles. Quand la musique résonnait ainsi dans ses tympans, les voix s'amenuisaient un peu. Aussi, il s'endormait parfois avec une chanson quelconque, de préférence brutale, pour atténuer un peu ses cauchemars. Il se demandait souvent comment est-ce que la musique pouvait influencer son sommeil, mais il n'y réfléchissait pas trop longtemps. Sollux n'utilisait cependant que rarement ce système, de peur qu'il finisse par ne plus être assez efficace. Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il retint un cri d'effroi.

Comme une ombre, dans une ruelle. Comme un décor changeant, plongé dans le noir. Comme à peine une lumière qui vient, repart, une voix hésitante, un peu inquiète, une sensation sur son front, l'obscurité totale de nouveau, de la chaleur, du froid, du rien. Une panique, mais bien vite, tout redevient normal. Sollux secoue violemment la tête, ce genre de chose ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. La boule au ventre, comme une nausée qui n'en finirait pas, il se remet à avancer, un peu titubant. Il se reprit cependant assez vite, et marcha – courut presque – jusqu'à la fac.

Arrivé devant ladite fac, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et haussa un sourcil. Il était arrivé avec quinze minutes d'avance. Sans se précipiter cette fois, il alla se poser dans le bâtiment où allait se dérouler son premier cours.

Il s'agissait d'un grand amphithéâtre. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves posés ci et là et Sollux eut vite fait de s'asseoir dans les derniers rangs. Il sortit rapidement ses affaires, et songea, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il soupira un long moment, tandis que le professeur entrait.

~o~

En rentrant chez lui, Sollux se rendit tout d'abord jusqu'à sa cuisine pour avaler une miche de pain qui trainait là. Il ne restait que deux vieilles boites de converses dans ses placards et une bouteille de lait périmée. En plus, son lavabo était encombré des quelques assiettes, fourchettes et autres ustensiles qu'il avait en sa possession. Il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus – à l'origine, il était quelqu'un de très désordonné. Dans peu de temps, sans doute qu'il aurait pour obsession de tout ranger. Trier. Ah, les affres de la bipolarité. Sollux secoua la tête et, après avoir abandonné son ordinateur sur une chaise quelconque, il s'écroula sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Toutes ses journées, toutes ses nuits se dessinaient sur le même schéma, la même rengaine. Il n'y avait jamais rien, pas même un détail sans importance pour venir briser son quotidien. Oh, depuis le temps, Sollux s'y était habitué. Avec le temps, Sollux s'était habitué à beaucoup de choses. Ou du moins, adapté. On n'a jamais vraiment l'habitude d'entendre des voix dans sa tête. Ni des cris. Ni tous ces trucs.

Il ne fit pas un geste pendant quelques minutes, puis se redressa, retourna dans sa cuisine en désordre et après un soupir, commença à tout laver, essuyer, ranger.

~o~

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta que dans la soirée, une fois son appartement récuré. Il en avait profité pour mettre ses vêtements sales dans la machine qu'il entendait d'ici. Une machine de guerre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras. Quelques cicatrices, ça et là, de crises qui le prenaient après des cauchemars trop durs, psychologiquement parlant. L'une c'était rouverte et du produit avait dû s'y infiltré. Putain. Mal. Il se décida à prendre une douche, de toute façon, il méritait un peu de repos après avoir travaillé toute la journée.

Il se permit un petit sourire à cette pensée, sarcastique pourtant, et se déshabilla sans plus de cérémonie. Encore une douche brûlante, qui laisserait encore des marques rouges sur tout son corps, qui peut-être lui fera avoir quelques vertiges, une petite difficulté à respirer. Ça arrivait, parfois. Mais Sollux n'en avait cure.

Peut-être devrait-il mourir, comme ça. Faire un malaise, se frapper la tête puis plus rien. Le jeune homme ne se posait pas la question de ce qu'il y avait après la mort, mais plutôt de ce qu'il y avait avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avant la mort ? Si ce n'est ces jours à entendre, entendre et que ça crie, si ce n'est ces jours où ça cauchemarde, où ça fait mal.

Sollux Captor n'était pas suicidaire et trouvait que ces idiots qui passaient sous les trains devraient arrêter de faire chier le monde en bloquant la circulation, que les pendus pourraient rester discrets, même avec la corde au cou et que si les gamines de quatorze ans en mal d'amour pouvaient, quand elles se taillent les veines dans la baignoire achetée par papa-maman sur e-bay ou dans une boutique de luxe selon les moyens – la « souffrance » de ces abruties n'a pas de richesse, bien sûr – avoir la décence de ne pas se rater. Sollux Captor n'était pas suicidaire, pourtant, parfois, il aurait vraiment voulu en finir.

Sans plus réfléchir à ses idées noires, il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'allongea sur son canapé, sans se préoccuper de sa nudité. Comme pris d'une fatigue immense, il s'endormit comme une masse, roulé en boule.

~o~

Cris. C'était des cris qui n'en finissaient pas et – et, et quoi ? Et tu sais pas, et ça fait mal. C'était des cris et ça déchirait, mais il savait pas quoi – ou son cœur, ou son âme. Ou son âme. Ou son cœur. Ou son corps. Comme. Comme un quoi ? Comme un rien. Il sait pas. Il sait plus. Savait. Passé ou présent. Ça s'emmêle.

C'était des cris et ça faisait mal.

~o~

Il était quatre heures du matin quand Sollux hurla.

Son quotidien avait été bousculé. Parce qu'il était incapable de déterminer si la cause de son réveil se trouvait être son cauchemar ou bien son téléphone portable dont il s'empara après avoir un peu tâtonné le sol, qui sonnait.


End file.
